


Hey, Jude

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора: это не фик, это зарисовка сценки, поток мыслей, увлёкший меня на одной из скучнейших пар по литературе XIX века.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hey, Jude

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: это не фик, это зарисовка сценки, поток мыслей, увлёкший меня на одной из скучнейших пар по литературе XIX века.

1\. Дин всегда спал очень чутко. Вот и сейчас его разбудил скрипнувший в соседней комнате диван. Отец собирался на разведку: они приехали сюда два дня назад по наводке Калеба: поговаривали, что здесь водится оборотень, и Джон взялся это проверить. Сегодня полнолуние, так что старший Винчестер на всю ночь отправлялся куда-то в пригород, где, по его предположениям, находилось гнездо твари. Больше Дин ничего не знал, да и не очень-то хотел. Гораздо сильнее его мысли занимала задача, которая становилась перед ним всякий раз, когда отец куда-нибудь отлучался: присматривать за Сэмми. Защищать Сэмми. Беречь Сэмми. Эта программа включалась уже автоматически. Сам мелкий тихо посапывал на соседней кровати. Из-под сбившегося в ком одеяла виднелась одна лишь пятка – Сэм вечно устраивал подобие гнезда, из которого поутру не так-то просто было выбраться.  
Через стенку доносились негромкие, уже привычные шорохи сбора на охоту: вжикнула молния военной сумки, тихо звякнул о поверхность стола нож – наверное, серебряный, подумал Дин. Ему очень нравилось слушать отца, когда тот, опростав полбутылки резко пахнущего виски, подзывал к себе старшего сына и принимался рассказывать ему про нечисть и то, как и чем её убивать, учил азам обращения с разными видами оружия. Однажды, когда Джон буквально вырубился от усталости после сложного дела, Дин свистнул со стола охотничий нож и спрятал его под подушку, чтобы, когда Сэм уснёт, как следует его разглядеть, взвесить в руке, примериться к рукояти, представить, как он метнёт его прямо в сердце какой-нибудь особенно мерзкой твари, и та с жуткими криками рассеется в прах. Дин ещё ни разу ничего подобного не делал, но так ярко себе то представлял! И какой же ужас его охватил, когда наутро, едва разлепив глаза, он увидел, как его Сэмми сидит на краю своей кровати и с сосредоточенным видом вертит в ручках этот самый нож. Он тут же с криком вскочил на ноги, напугав Сэма так, что тот вздрогнул. Нож дёрнулся, падая, и зацепил лезвием ладошку, оставляя неглубокий, но длинный порез. Дин перепугался ещё больше, подбежал к брату, пытаясь с ходу оценить ущерб и прикидывая, где он в последний раз видел аптечку и вспоминая, что нужно делать при таких ранах. К счастью, отец не узнал об этом: они сказали ему, будто Сэмми порезался о стекло во дворе.  
Сейчас этот нож опять лежит у Дина под подушкой, но в этот раз уже с разрешения отца. А сам Джон, судя по скрипу половиц, обходил домик, проверяя соляные дорожки на подоконниках. Вот он прошёл мимо их комнаты, на долю секунды задержавшись у приоткрытой двери. Они с Дином ещё вечером всё обговорили: Джон уезжает после того, как Сэмми заснёт, и возвращается около полудня. Если не вернётся, Дин, крепко держа Сэма за руку, сходит до ближайшего телефона-автомата и позвонит Калебу. Или дяде Бобби. Они заберут братьев к себе, но это крайний случай. До этого у Дина есть лишь одно поручение: присматривать за Сэмми. Защищать Сэмми. Беречь Сэмми.

2\. Сэм проснулся от ощущения противного звона в ушах. Не открывая глаз, он попытался понять, что было не так. Тихо тикали часы на стене, в соседней с их комнатой ванной капала вода. Как будто всё как обычно, но как будто и нет. Чего-то, кажется, не хватало…  
Дин. Не хватало ровного дыхания Дина по соседству.  
Сэм резко сел, раздражённо пыхтя, откидывая в сторону перекрутившееся одеяло. Прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту комнаты: Дина не было. Сэм сполз с кровати, подошёл к постели Дина, приложил к подушке ладошку: холодная. Значит, Дин ушёл давно. Потоптавшись около кровати, Сэм обеспокоенно покосился на старый шкаф с приоткрытой дверцей: казалось, что кто-то (или что-то) смотрит на него из щели, поджидая удобный момент, когда Сэм потеряет бдительность. Съёжившись от страха, Сэм быстро запустил руку под подушку Дина, нашаривая там охотничий нож. С ним было как-то поспокойнее, но лучше всё-таки поскорее найти брата.  
И Сэм отправился на поиски. Домик, который они занимали на этот раз, был небольшой, одноэтажный, с одной ванной, двумя спальнями, кухней и гостиной, в которую они никогда не заходили, потому что там пол провалился. Решив, что правильнее будет поискать Дина сначала в ванной, Сэм крадучись пошёл туда. Он ступал тихо, стараясь избегать особенно сильно скрипящих половиц: за два дня от нечего делать они с Дином сто раз поиграли в охотников, так что все «говорящие» доски пола они знали наизусть.  
В ванной Дина не оказалось. Подёргав вентиль крана – вдруг на этот раз он поддастся, и вода перестанет так громко капать? – Сэм заметил, что аптечка с раковины исчезла. Значит, папа снова куда-то ушёл. Дин говорит, что папа работает по ночам. А что, если сегодня Джон забрал Дина с собой, оставив Сэма здесь одного?! Липкий страх медленно расползался по телу Сэма, мурашками разбегаясь по коже от поджатых пальцев ног до гулко стучащего в груди сердца. Чернота в углах ванной комнаты вдруг стала ещё чернее, протягивая к Сэму свои многочисленные костлявые руки. Сэм покрепче обхватил рукоять ножа обеими руками – в одной она не помещалась – и решительно вышел в коридор, стараясь не удариться в панику и не побежать по дому с воплем «Ди-и-и-ин!» Хотя очень хотелось.  
Ни на кухне, ни во второй спальне Дина не оказалось. Отца тоже, но Сэм уже почти привык, что папы то и дело не бывает дома, а вот отсутствие брата его не на шутку пугало. Проходя мимо гостиной, Сэм заметил, что дверь в неё приоткрыта. Немного поколебавшись, он всё-таки заглянул туда. Дыра в полу никуда не делась, а брезент, которым она была накрыта, оставался нетронутым. Значит, Дина не утащил туда Тот, Кто Живёт В Подвале. Может, Дин прав, и Того, Кто Живёт В Подвале, и вовсе не существует?  
Но где же тогда Дин? Сэм побежал обратно в их комнату: вдруг брат там, вдруг они просто разминулись по дороге? Но его там не было. Как и в ванной, и в кухне. И во второй спальне. Сэм ещё раз оббежал все комнаты, а потом остановился посреди коридора и всё-таки закричал, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются огромные слезинки:  
\- Ди-и-и-ин!  
Дин не ответил, не выскочил из-за угла и не проворчал недовольно, какая же Сэм девчонка, что опять испугался темноты. Сэм всхлипнул и позвал снова:  
\- Ди-и-и-ин!!!  
Тихо щёлкнул замок на входной двери, и та начала медленно открываться сама по себе. Застыв от ужаса и напрочь забыв про своё оружие, которое по-прежнему сжимал в ладошке, Сэм как зачарованный смотрел на неумолимо расширяющийся проём между дверным косяком и тяжёлой дверью. Вот в него просунулась чья-то рука, крепко цепляясь пальцами за край створки, вот показалась лохматая светлая голова…  
\- Сэмми?

3\. После того, как ровный рокот Импалы стих в негромких звуках спящего городка, Дин бесшумно встал с кровати и вышел на улицу – просто так, подышать прохладным воздухом, проверить, не сорвало ли ветром защитный амулет, не сдуло ли дорожку соли около входной двери. В реальность его вернул приглушённый крик, доносившийся из дома. «Сэмми!» - вспыхнуло в мозгу красными лампочками, и Дин бросился в дом. Тяжёлая дверь поддавалась с трудом, Дин пыхтел, просовывая в щель сперва ногу в разношенной кроссовке, потом протискиваясь внутрь сам, но это было ничто по сравнению с открывшейся ему картиной: мелкий, сжимающий его нож, весь зарёванный, стоит посреди тёмного коридора и огромными глазищами смотрит на Дина так, словно это не Дин, а какой-то монстр из подвида бабаек. То есть, Дин, конечно, знал, что бабаек не существует, но Сэм-то был не в курсе, так что мало ли…  
\- Сэмми? – позвал он на пробу, надеясь, что братишка его узнает и не швырнет в него этим самым ножом. Вряд ли добросит, конечно, но чем чёрт не шутит…  
Сэм моргнул, узнавая, и засопел, опустив в голову, скрывая и без того трудно различимое в темноте лицо за густой чёлкой.  
\- Сэмми, ты чего?  
Вместо ответа Сэм шмыгнул носом и дёрнул плечами.  
\- Эй… Эй, ты что, плачешь? – Сэм по-прежнему безмолвствовал, но его подёргивающиеся плечи вполне ясно отвечали на этот вопрос.  
Дин захлопнул дверь, запер её на замок и быстро подошёл к брату.  
\- Потерял меня, что ли? – спросил он, мягко отнимая у мелкого нож. Сэм подошёл сам, обнял брата за талию и ткнулся мокрым лицом в линялую футболку. – Ну, ты что, Сэмми, слышишь? Я же тут, я просто проверять ходил… Ну? Эй, ну хватит, затопишь же… Пойдём… Пойдём спать, ладно? Пошли.  
Дин развернул брата, направляя его в сторону спальни. Там он помог брату улечься, накрыл его одеялом, предварительно как следует тряхнув его, расправляя. Успокоившийся Сэм тут же свернулся в клубочек.  
\- Дин?  
\- Что?  
\- Спой мамину песню, - попросил Сэм, глядя на Дина снизу вверх.  
\- Сэмми, поздно уже…  
\- Пожалуйста? – даже в темноте было видно, как складываются домиком его бровки.  
Дин вздохнул.  
\- Двинься, - велел он. Сэм проворно откатился с края постели, освобождая брату место.  
Дин улёгся рядом, разрешая мелкому притулиться сбоку, но петь не торопился, надеясь, что Сэм сейчас уснёт. Но мелкая вредина напомнила:  
\- Ди-ин…  
Дин помолчал, снова вздохнул, поёрзал, сползая по подушке ниже и, наконец, негромко запел:  
\- He-ey, Jude, don’t make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better...*  
__________________  
* The Beatles - «Hey Jude»


End file.
